Stolen Cookies
by inuyasha.lover33
Summary: "I had a really bad morning, that only got worse with a stupid wench stealing my breakfast, Keh" Rated for language, with a little fluff
1. Stolen Cookies

**Fanfic _Stolen _**_**Cookies**_

**A/N: Well this is just a little one shot, the story isn't mine, I just happened to read it in an exam and fell in love with it. This is my first story so don't criticize me. And thanks to my friend P1NkBuN17 for editing my story. You´re the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, and if I did, my school would have already been destroyed with Tetsusaiga.**

**_Warning_****: There will be much cursing, since it's InuYasha's POV.**

* * *

><p><em>"The train to Hiroshima has been delayed, and will arrive later than expected. The Shikon Station apologizes for any further inconvenience in the changed schedule…"<em>

_'Just fucking great!'_ I growled low to myself.

I was already tired and angry as hell, but nooo!

It seemed that the stupid train station was going to try jabbing my goddamn patience. I'm gonna be late and I'll never hear the end of it from my old man.

_'Keh, whatever if I'm going to be stuck here at least I can get something to eat.'_

I glanced around and noticed the station's food stalls, and walked over to it. In one of the stands I eyed a box of cookies. I think I remember seeing the little runt gobbling them down like there ain't no tomorrow. Since I couldn't find any instant ramen, or anything that was cheaper (that didn't look like it would taste like shit), I decided to get 'em. I grabbed a pack and along with it, a can of coke.

Soon, I left the stalls, and searched for a bench; placing my "meal" in my backpack. I then spot an empty seat in a corner that some loser girl was sitting next to; since it was the only one available I paced over to it and sat down, ignoring the bookworm of a wench. She gazed upward and smiled after I had parked my ass near her. I "Keh"ed in response, finding her annoying, and she went back to reading her stupid book.

I took out my food and placed them on the space available in between us, not paying to anyone since I was still fuming.

_'Damn it, at this rate I'm not gonna make it to school and when I do try explaining, they're gonna blame me without any fuckin' after thought.'_ I snarled and mumbled curses under my breath. I uncapped my coke and grabbed a cookie. The moment I took it I saw the stupid girl take one as well and eat it.

_'What the… those are mine!'_

I glared at her in anger, and she sensing that someone was watching her, lifted her eyes from the book. She simply smiles at me again and returns her attention back to her book. I don't pay her much attention, it was just one anyway. Besides, my anger was slowly leaving me tired but still not all that happy.

_'If I'm not going to school I might as well sleep all day or lift some weights.'_ I sipped my coke and seized another cookie; the moment I took it the wench grabbed another one and ate it!

I growled at her and she glances up at me, she smiles yet again, and even giggles a little. Now, that I'm really looking at her I notice her hair is black but when she moves her head in the lighting, blue highlights appear. Her smile, even if it was small, made me feel a weird, warm sensation in my chest that I thought as annoying. When she started to giggle again, I observed her smile widened and reach all the way to her grey/blue eyes; making them sparkle and look lighter in color.

_'The nerve of this bitch, she's laughing at me!'_ I growled louder and turn back around, ignoring her again.

I was about to take another cookie when I realized that the package was already empty and that the wench was holding the last one in her hand!

Her eyes had grown softer, and were sparkling as she smiled at me again. She split the cookie in half and offered one of the pieces to me.

I only got angry again, but could you blame me?

_'She's offering me what's already mine, what the hell!'_

I snarled at her this time daring to expose my fangs, while uncovering my ears, I couldn't help but to wince internally when they began hurting.

_'Stupid bloody piece of crap that hurts my ears, but it's better than people giving me disgusted glares. Keh, bastards' _

She didn't even bother to flinch nor did she show any fear like any other human would have done. She just cocked her head to the side slightly.

_'Whoa…she looks kind of cute when she does that…'_

I panicked a little at that thought. _'I so didn't just think that!'_

I growled at her again, grabbed my things and stormed off.

_'Fuckin' bitch, that lil' wench, who the hell does she think she is!'_ I screamed mentally, completely pissed off.

I was still cursing her in my head when my phone started ringing; angrily I opened my bag and froze.

There in the middle of my bag was the same box of cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAI! Finished! There is a s****equel of this story if anyone wants to read what happens next. Please review!**


	2. Apologizing

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but it would be great if I did. (Smiles evilly). I also don't own Parry Gripp's work (you'll soon find out soon enough).**

I stared. I gaped. And stared even more. Then shouted in my head.

'_Fucking moron!'_

I banged my head against the nearest wall, and people gave me weird looks but I paid them no mind to them.

"Stupid!" **THUD** "Stupid!" **THUD** "Stupid!" **THUD**

Man, she must think I'm an asshole. I _feel_ like an asshole.

**THUD!**

I stopped and leaned my forehead against cool and dusty wall.

'_Damn it.' _

What should I do? Should I go back and apologize?

I growled, yeah right. My pride is more important. But I _need _to at least explain or somethin', maybe give her my cookies.

I make up my mind and decide to man up. I straightened myself out, and decide that I will go back and explain what happened.

I glance at the wall and notice that it has several cracks from where my head hit it.

'_Damn, I better go before an employer sees this and makes me pay for it…'_

I quickly, but calmly try not to look too suspicious. I soon made my escape away from the scene, making sure no cameras taped me.

'_Good no cameras.' _I thought thankfully to myself.

So back at the matter at hand, "How am I going to approach her? It's not like I can randomly pop up next to her and say, _"Oh hey whoever you are! Listen, sorry for storming off like that it's just that I thought you were a bitch for stealing my breakfast!" I say in a fake cheerful voice._

"Haha, Apologize accepted."

"Ahh!" I yelled and turned to see Miroku with an idiotic smirk glued on his face.

"Stupid monk! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled, hitting him on the head.

"Ow, there's no need for violence, InuYasha." Miroku said rubbing his head "I even went through all the trouble to come and pick you up." He mumbled while glaring at me.

"I don't care you-" I shut myself up. "-Wait you came to pick me up?" I asked surprised.

"Well yeah, didn't your mother call you?" He asked me also looking surprised.

"No..." I searched in my bag for my cell ignoring the pack of cookies but couldn't help but blush a little in embarrassment, which earned me a curious look from the monk.

"Keh!"

I took out my cellphone and viewed the screen, noticing it had a message alert; shinning in red letters. Quickly, I opened it and read it in my head.

_Dear Yashie, _(I groaned in mental embarrassment)_ Since u left the house late, I asked Miroku to pick u up frm the station. Also, since you're not going to be doing anything, go to the store & pick up a little sumthing for ur little brothers. Thx, sweetie!_

_Luv U, Mother :)_

I closed my phone. My mother needs to stop texting me like that.

"So monk, are we going or what?" I questioned him.

He smiled. "Yeah, my car is parked outside, this way my friend." The two of us exited the station, and just as we spotted the monk's car, there was a tow truck near it. Not good.

As we crossed the street, horror soon exploded in the monk's eyes.

"My car!" Cried Miroku who made a run for his car. "Wait a minute that's my car!" He voiced to the man driving the tow truck that merely glanced at him and went back to writing something in his notepad.

"Yeah…" He made a smacking sound with his tongue, and went on to say; "Sorry son, but we have to take it because you parked in a prohibited zone." He said obviously bored in a tone that said 'This is a daily thing, it's my job.'

"But, but! You surely have to be mistaken! Clearly there isn't any such sign anywhere sir!" Said Miroku indicating dramatically with his arms.

The man glanced back up at us and raised an eyebrow; then gave the monk a look that clearly stated, 'You're a complete idiot.' Perhaps he was.

"Look behind you son." He said slowly so that Miroku could be able to understand him, I sniggered at the scene.

Miroku looked around himself again, twirled in a circle and faced the man who was crossing his arms. "I don't see anything of the sort!"

I glanced behind him and from my perspective I could see as clear as day; a red sign that read _"DO NOT PARK IN THIS ZONE OR TOW AWAY"_ but Miroku didn't see it because from where he did park the sign was obstructed by some bushes.

I slowly shook my head. _'Talk 'bout bad luck.'_

"What is the meaning of this, sir? Is this a joke of some sort? Ah! I see this is a TV show isn't it?" Then Miroku proceeded to look at the tow truck's drivers and shout, "Look at me Japan! I guess I fall for it!" He then smiled in a idiotic manner.

I face-palm in embarrassment.

'_The nerve of this moron' _

Just as I removed my hand and glanced up, a crowd of people had formed around us and more than one person was filming with their cellphones. I could literally feel my face burst in flames from embarrassment.

Miroku continued to yell stupid things. That is when I walked up to him and punched him in the head for a second time.

"AW! InuYasha, what the hell?" He shouted at me.

"Shut up and let's go!" I barked back, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him off before he could do anything else.

"But Inuyasha my car!" He whined, pleading.

"Shut up you moron!" Man could that have been any worse?

I dragged him inside, and was followed by the laughter of some guys near the door.

"Man you're so STUPUUID!" I roared at him once we were away from the people outside.

"What do you mean my friend?" He questioned, clearly confused.

I took a deep breath and stated; "The sign was there behind some bushes." I said calmly trying not to hit him again.

He stared at me for several seconds before realization sank in. "Man, I'm an idiot." he articulated, and shook his head.

"Yeah, you are." I told him also shaking my head in agreement. "Okay, so now that we don't have a ride we'll need to buy some train tickets."

"But didn't you already buy some?" He questioned.

"Not anymore, I already missed the train, so their basically useless." I replied.

"Okay, then let's go check out the station's schedule." He said and walked towards the ticket office. I followed him until I spotted the girl from earlier in front of the ticket office.

"Oh shit!" I said and seized Miroku by the collar of his shirt and lugged him behind a pillar.

"Whoa!" He said as he adjusted his shirt. "InuYasha what the heck-"

"Shhh!" I whispered harshly, peering from behind the pillar to make sure she didn't spot us. Miroku also leaned against the pillar to see what the commotion was about but I paid no him no mind.

"Ahhh I see." A perverted grin appeared on his face a moment later. "My, my, InuYasha I didn't know you have it in you…" He said patting me on the back.

I felt my face heat up again in embarrassment. "I-It's not like that you perverted monk!" His smile only seemed to grow. "Hmmm…?" He dared questioning me.

"S-Shut up!" I hissed at him, and returned to watching the girl, then noticed another brunette girl approaching her. I heard a gasp and looked at Miroku whose mouth was hanging open, clearly about to drool, and eyes as big as saucers.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked him, confused.

"That girl is a goddess." He muttered in a whisper, almost a sigh.

I shook my head "You're a bigger pervert then I thought." and returned to watching them.

Man, how am_ I_ going to apologize?

'_Maybe I should just go, give her the cookies and leave, yeah that sounds like a good plan. Okay, but I will also need to write a note or something and put it on the box-'_

"Hello ladies." I snapped out of my thoughts to see Miroku talking with the girls. I fell out from behind the pillar.

'_I'm going to kill him.'_ I stood up, looked up and saw a pair of blue/grey eyes staring back at me. My face heated up again and I couldn't do anything but stare right back at her; which left me unsure what to do.

Suddenly, I heard a slapping sound and an exclamation of "Pervert!" and I knew it was too late.

'_What a way to fuck things up monk.' _

We both looked at her friend and saw her face an angry red, and glaring at Miroku, while say monk was rubbing the red mark on his cheek with a happy smile on his face.

'_Ughh, not again!'_ I groaned to myself

"Hmmm excuse me?" I glanced towards my side and saw the girl inches away from my face. Which again, I could feel it was as red as a tomato.

"Hmmm, y-yeah?" I stuttered, she didn't seem to notice that she was so close.

"Sir, is your friend alright? Mentally I mean, because if not I think my friend is going to kill him." She said indicating with her head the murderous look that the brunette was giving him, which made me actually shudder.

"Hmmm, well honestly I'm beginning to doubt his ability of even possessing a brain." I stated seriously.

She laughed, and I enjoyed the sound of it.

"You're the person from before aren't you?" She asked me, and I gulped.

Here it comes… "Ugh, yes, I'm…-"

"-In love with you, miss" Miroku suddenly appeared in front of us and took her hands in his. "Would you grant me the wonderful favor of bearing me a child or three?" He said getting way too closer to her for my taste.

"Ummm, I…" She seemed really uncomfortable, and I growled at him. Hearing my growl Miroku gave me a grin and got even closer to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, please let me change my question, would you please bear Inuyasha a child?" He said, winking at her.

My face erupted in flames. "I'm going to kill you monk!" I bellowed.

He ran after him and chased him, ready to beat him to pieces. The coward ran behind some pillars and then hid behind the girl with grey/blue eyes whose face was as red as mine.

"My friend, no need to get so worked up over these kind of things." He said pushing the girl gently, she tripped and I caught her before she could hit the ground. I gazed down at her and she stared back at me with a confused look, neither of us knowing what to do.

"I'll leave you two love birds to talk, but remember this place is public so no mature things, do you hear me Inuyasha?" He said, and before I had a chance to respond he ran, took the brunette's hand and dragged her along, ignoring her protests and her exclamations of surprise.

'_I'm going to get him for this later.'_

**SLAP!** "PERVERT!"

'_After she finishes him off.'_ I chuckled to myself.

"Um… excuse me?" The girl squeaked in my arms, I had forgotten she was there. Oops. "Can you please let me go now?" she said nervously and was obviously embarrassed.

"U-Um, y-yeah, sorry." I said and helped her stand up.

"Thank you for not letting me fall." She said with a nervous smile.

I smiled nervously back at her "Uhh… yeah no problem, sorry about earlier, my friend is kind of stupid." I said laughing a little.

"Uh, yeah we thought he was crazy when he began shouting outside." She said giggling.

'_Oh no, did they see it?'_

I groaned in embarrassment.

'_He's so dead.'_

Okay, I will think about that later but now I have to explain about the cookies accident.

I took a deep breath "Listen, about the incident earlier…"

"Uh, yeah you seem pretty mad." She commented.

"Y-Yeah I just thought that you were eating my cookies so I got angry and stuff so I just want to say that I'm-"

_Tee, tee, tee, tee… THIS IS THE BEST BURRITO, I´VE EVER EATEN! YUM! YUM! YUM! THIS IS THE BEST BURRITO I´VE EVER EATEN! YUM! YUM! YUM!_

We both turned around and noticed Miroku and the brunette watching us from behind a pillar. And I saw that his cellphone was ringing, which was where the stupid tune was coming from. We just stared at him. He slowly took his cellphone from his pants pocket and opened it.

"Uh, hello? Oh hey! No it's me, yeah, no, no slide them under the door. Yeah, please be careful I already pay for them, yeah, yeah, no, okay, thank you, goodbye." He hung up and we all continued to stare at him.

I broke the silence first "What the hell man?"

He just stared apologetically at us. "I'm sorry InuYasha, it's just that the porn magazines I ordered just arrived so…"

"Porn magazines?" Asked the brunette in a disgusted tone of voice, and stared disbelievingly at him.

"Yeah." He said scratching the back of his head, and then he looked back at us. "Sorry InuYasha, please continue, don't pay us any mind to us." He said, leaned against the pillar and stared at us as if he was watching a show on TV.

We only stared back at him. This lasted for several minutes until I snapped out of it. "You're an idiot monk."

The brunette nodded. "I agree, you ruined the moment."

The girl blushed. "Sango!"

Miroku nodded at her. "Yeah, just when it was beginning to get interesting…"

I blushed as well. "Shut up you perverted monk!"

_Sango _just shook her head, ignoring us. "I thought he was about to confess his undying love to Kagome, such a shame the mood was ruined." We both blushed.

"Oh screw you too." I said and took the girl's hand and walked outside.

"Okay, I will say it before those two decide to come and ruin everything again." I said looking at her.

"I misunderstood your intentions earlier and I´m s-sorry" I said. I hate apologizing. "So, here." I said taking out the box of cookies and gave them to her.

She looked down at the cookies and then at me, then a smile appeared in her face and she took the cookies.

"Thanks, and don't worry about it, to be honest it was really funny." she said, giggling.

"Well I don't think we had the chance to introduce ourselves properly." She said extending her free hand "My name is Kagome."

I took her hand, smiling a little "The name's InuYasha."

_I don't know what Shippo's motives are for liking theses kind of cookies, but since that day they became my favorite. Well, our favorites._

**A/N: Is finished! Yai! I apologize for not updating in a while, inspiration wouldn't come to me. So I hope the **_**long**_** chapter makes up for it. And I know Miroku is smarter than that but I needed a funny character. And for the song… my cousin showed it to me a few months ago and I just loved it! As I said before I don't own the song and I just add it to add some humor to the story. If someone finds any mistakes please tell me. Thanks and ****Please review!**


End file.
